The Beautiful Beast
by ThePrinceAlwaysGetsTheGirl
Summary: Cat and Vincent couldn't be more in love. They went through so much to be together. But one choice tears them apart. When the choice is made Cat runs to Heather in Miami. Vincent can't stand to follow her knowing that she wouldn't want him to. 13 years later she's back. But things will never be the same. She came back with a short tempered, 13 year old daughter.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Cat and Vincent couldn't be more in love. They went through so much to be together. But one choice tears them apart. When the choice is made Cat runs to Heather in Miami. Vincent can't stand to follow her knowing that she wouldn't want him to, knowing that he's the reason they're apart. 13 years later she's back, but things will never be the same. She left to be her own person, but she doesn't come back alone. She brings with her, a short tempered 13 year old daughter.**

**Author's Note: The style I'm using is a type of style that isn't directly from the character's point of view. It will be more like a story with a narrator following different people but still telling you what they think. This is an AU story. I own only the characters I create. The rest belong the producers and writers of Beauty an the Beast.**

**Prologue**

_**CAT**_

It was a mistake coming back and she knew it. Nothing would ever be the same if he knew. The life she had built for herself and her daughter would change permanently. Cat didn't know how Vincent would react if he found out. She immediately assured herself that he would never find out. He could never find out. Neither could Veronica. Her daughters whole world hung in the balance. If her daughter knew, she would never be the same again. She had stories that Cat had told her about why she was the way she was. They weren't exactly lies. Veronica knew her fathers first name but very few aspects of his physical appearance. She only knew that he had dark brown hair and the same brown eyes she had though that was almost all she had gotten from him. She could have been the spitting image of her mother Catherine. She had the same brown hair, the same almond shaped eyes, the same button nose, but the most notice able feature that she had from her mother was her smile. Veronica remembered that her mother used to smile a lot when she was little, but as she got older Veronica noticed her mother smiling less and less. She figured it must be because though he had made bad choices, Catherine had loved Veronica's father. She didn't speak of him often. What little she did speak of him was always stored away in Veronica's perfect memory to think about later. She spoke of him being a good man that just couldn't help but make the wrong choices while trying to do the right thing. She said little else on the subject except to say that that was the reason that she had to leave New York, her home, behind and make a new life for them in Miami. She said that even though she didn't agree with what Veronica's father had done, she couldn't deny that he was trying to protect her. Even to the last minute Catherine had loved Veronica's father. But she realized early on that she loved Veronica more. That was why she left. She couldn't stay with him and keep her at the same time. She made a choice just like he did. And now 13 years later she had to go back to a place that she swore she would never go back to. A place where she had loved and lost and where she had to say goodbye to another member of her slowly dwindling family. Her fathers funeral was not something she was looking forward to. Especially because it was in New York. But she had to go to say goodbye. He deserved that much. But that wasn't the only thing that Catherine could feel pulling her back to the city she had once loved.

**Find out what happens next in "Family Affair" Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Affair

**Author's Note: I own nothing except the characters that I created. The others belong to the writers and producers of Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy. Feel free to comment but no bashing I write stories for people who want to read them. I f you feel the need to bash PM me instead. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments.**

**Chapter 1: Family Affair**

_**Veronica**_

"If we just have to go to a funeral why do we have to move to New York?" she asked. To her this didn't seem fair. She had just gotten used to the routine of her fourth school in a year. She kept getting expelled for fighting. Somehow the other people in her class kept figuring out that if they got her angry enough they could get her to cause trouble. What they didn't figure out was that trouble for Veronica involved her walking away without a scratch and whatever classmate that happened to be in her way in a hospital bed. It had only gotten worse after she turned 13. This time was different though. She had actually found a couple friends at this school and wasn't too anxious to leave what little bit of a real life she had to go to a funeral for a grandfather she had never even met. To say she was upset was putting it lightly. Her mother was the only one who wasn't scared of her when she got angry. She simply accepted that Veronica's anger was just a part of the daughter that she had loved and cared for since she had given birth to her. the only person Veronica had ever met from New York was her aunt Tess, and she only saw Aunt Tess once a year on her birthday. She could imagine the life her mother had before she had her and moved to Miami. She had told her a lot about her life before. She had been a big name detective in NYPD. She had a pretty quite life but that all changed the day she met Veronica's father. He made her life much more exciting. It had only been the one thing that drove them apart but this one thing was huge. It had been a deal breaker for Cat. When Cat had gotten pregnant, she wanted to keep it. Veronica's father hadn't.

Catherine decided to make an executive decision and had faked an abortion before moving to Miami and never seeing Veronica's father again. Cat always told Veronica that she had no regrets and if she could do it all again she wouldn't change a thing. She had gotten all the things she never knew she wanted. She found the love of her life and even though in the end she didn't get all she had hoped for she had gotten Veronica. Veronica wasn't stupid though. She could tell that Cat felt something, or more likely someone, was missing from this happy family that Cat had tried build. She missed the man she fell in love with. Veronica could tell there was sadness every time Catherine looked into her eyes. The eyes that had belonged to the man she loved. The man Veronica could tell she still loved, and it broke her heart to think that she might have been the reason behind the sadness. But she refused to believe it was her fault. Her father had made his choice and now he could live with the repercussions. She just didn't think it was fair for Cat to have to suffer too.

Her mother gave her a stern look that only mothers could pull off. The type of look that said "You could argue all day but that doesn't mean you're going to get what you want." Veronica just threw up her hands and turned on her heel walking down the hallway to her room. When they had moved here two years ago she had no idea how temporary it would be. She glared at everything she grabbed before throwing everything into boxes. She could think of nothing good that could come from this trip. Cat had said it was just three months. They only had to help Cat's stepmom Brooke plan the funeral, attend it, then leave. Honestly it could have been worse. Cat could have decided to move there permanently. Deep down though, past the layers of raging teenage anger, Veronica wondered how her mother would handle the three month long trip to New York. She was genuinely scared to see how her mother would react. She didn't want to see her mother break down like she did every Valentine's Day. At first Veronica had thought it was because she was lonely but when she asked about it one year Cat had told her that Valentine's Day was the anniversary of the day she had met Veronica's father. She said that it was just another holiday that wouldn't be the same without him.

Filling another box with the last of her belongings held little satisfaction for Veronica. To her this was just another stupid move to another stupid school. She just couldn't see how different her life would change. That in less than 24 hours she would be in a whole new world. In less than 48 hours she would finally get the whole truth about where she came from. To her, tomorrow would be just another moving day. She had no clue that tomorrow her life would never be the same.

**Next chapter I'm bringing in another original character. You can probably guess but I'll give you a hint, he's the most important male character. Don't forget to leave POSITIVE suggestions in the comments. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to update semi-regularly. **


	3. Chapter 2: Skin Deep

**Author's Note: Yay chapter 2! That's what I'm thinking. Comment if you are too. I own only the characters I created. The rest belong to the writers and producers of Beauty and the Beast.**

**Chapter 2: Skin Deep**

_**Veronica**_

New York was like a whole other world. It was the complete opposite of what she was used to. She was used to warm, sunny, fresh Miami. Instead she got dully lit, cold, smog filled New York. She have been happier if she tried. New York was so different from what she was used to, but it made her feel fresh and new. Like she could finally have a complete do over. Like she could conquer the world. Here there were no teachers from her old school calling ahead to the teachers of her new school to warn them and immediately single her out as a trouble maker no matter how innocent she looked. She figured it was the choppy hair cut and leather jacket. She wore them like a mask. Trying to hide the strange beauty that attracted most people and was usually the cause of her trouble at school. Boys got just a little too close and Veronica acted. She didn't tell her mom that though. She would make Veronica go to school with a paper bag over her head. It wouldn't turn out well for any of the parties involved.

The car glided to a stop in front of a large red brick apartment building. For some reason the fire escape scaling the side of the building made Veronica smile. She looked at her mother and noticed that her mother was looking at the fire escape too. But her expression was one of sadness. Veronica quickly decided she would be taking the room with the fire escape.

"Come on the truck's here."

Cat looked at here daughter and smiled. It wasn't exactly the full face smile that Veronica had been hoping for but it was a start, and if that was all Veronica could get she would have to work with it. Veronica and Cat spent two hours unloading the truck and another three unpacking there stuff. By the time they were done it was about 4:00 in the evening. Veronica just wanted to spend time exploring the alien world she had landed in. She threw on her tattered black high tops and grabbed her leather jacket. She also grabbed her leather shoulder purse with her emergency cash and pepper spray. She knew she wouldn't actually need it but couldn't help but feel the need to take it with her. It had her ID and important information. Not so much to use if she went to the hospital but more for use if she sent someone else to the hospital. She learned early on to always be prepared.

Passing the living the living room on the way out she called a quick goodbye to her mother and slipped out into the hallway. She had no way of knowing her life was about to change.

_**Vincent**_

He knew the exactly when Cat had made it to New York. He was walking down the sidewalk on Main street when her heart beat suddenly blare like a marching band drum section in his ears. He staggered into a building. He was so used to the strange silence that her absence had created that the sound of her steady heartbeat had made his own heart race. For a moment he was so happy. The thought of Cat in the same city again made him want to sing for joy in his own tone deaf off key sort of way. Then he remembered that he was the reason she had left in the first place. He had been so hung up on the thought of her getting hurt he hadn't remembered the promise he mad to her so long ago it seemed like a distant memory. He had not only promised to keep her safe, but to keep her happy. The choice he made kept her safe sure, but at what cost.

The woman he loved was safe but not with him. The life he wanted to have was gone as was the woman he had wanted to have it with. They had talked about having children many times. But they always talked about it happening later, after he was normal again. To keep her safe. Things had been better than ever, because for once there was no one around trying to kill Vincent. But then they learned that Cat was pregnant. Cat had seemed happy, but Vincent was terrified. He couldn't watch another person he loved get hurt. He regretted the decision later but by then it was too late. For once Cat had done what he wanted without fighting. The next day Vincent went to her apartment to see how she was doing and all her stuff was gone. There was a note there for him. It simply read _"You broke your promise. -Cat"_

That's why he had never followed her. She didn't want him to. That didn't stop him from loving her. It only made it harder for him. Knowing he was the reason that they weren't together. It didn't help him fall asleep at night, it only kept him up longer. When he did sleep though he had amazing dreams. Dreams of Catherine holding a sweet baby. Thee baby grew up into a beautiful little girl the spitting image of Cat. But she had Vincent's eyes and that made him happy. He wished the dreams could be real. He wished he hadn't been such a fool. He wished he could go back in time and change everything. But he couldn't. He couldn't change what he had done. He lived with the regrets from that night everyday. He lived with the feeling of emptiness inside. Because he deserved to for what he had done. But for one moment, the emptiness had lessened. For one moment he had allowed a small bit of light to shine through the fog that surrounded him. For one moment he was free. Then the fog came crashing back down and settled even thicker around him.

He continued walking down Main until he came to an alley that was frequented by a group of gang bangers. They liked to corner young girls, trap them in the alley, then take advantage of them. He was going to put a stop top to them once and for all. After Cat left he had made a rule. No more killing. He didn't want any more death on his hands. He got to the end of the alley and hid in the shadows. He would wait for the criminals to come to him. Tonight he would protect the city.

_**Veronica**_

Walking around New York City was the most amazing thing at night. All the buildings were lit up like Christmas trees. It was so beautiful that it took a while for Veronica to realize that she was being followed. There were to men about two yards behind her walking at a leisurely pace to make it seem as though they were just enjoying a nice walk. But by analyzing their scents she realized that they had been following her since she had been a block away from her new apartment. With New York being filled with so many people it was hard to pick two people out of a crowd unless she was trying to. But she hadn't been. Now that she was she knew that she was being followed. She wasn't worried just disappointed. It hadn't taken that long for someone to pick up on the signals her body sent out. Like predator to prey, her body had its own animalistic nature. She managed to keep walking at the same pace she had been before and not let on that she knew she was being followed though it was hard. Her entire being was yelling at her to either run or fight. It took all her willpower to keep walking.

She sensed another man coming towards her from across the street to the left so she turned right onto Main and kept walking. She walked about three blocks down Main street before she sensed another man coming down the street directly ahead of her she couldn't see anyway out of the situation. She saw an alley coming up on her right and figured that it must lead back to the streets she was on a minute ago. She turned into it and stopped after walking three more feet. It was a trap. They had her cornered. She turned back around just as the original two men rounded the corner. The other two casually came to stand right next to them blocking the exit at the mouth of the alley. She started backing away slowly always aware of keeping space between them and her. She wasn't afraid of them she was just afraid that she would have to make a statement to the police afterward. They calmly walked closer, cutting away the distance Veronica had made between them. One of them smiled coldly sending shivers to the root of her spine. "There's nowhere to run." When he spoke his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Veronica stood up straighter, the anger she had was building to a rage she wouldn't be able to control. "Leave me alone." The tone of her voice suggested she was calm. The rage in her eyes suggested otherwise. Her anger built so high her eyes clouded over with a red film. One of the men stepped closer and she snapped. With a deafening roar she bent her knees and jumped, kicking the man on the jaw with both feet. She landed on her back and sprang upwards into a fighting position. They all surged forward to restrain her but it was a lost cause. She grabbed one of the mans arms and swung it around it made a small popping sound. She threw him into one of the others and kicked the last one in the face. It hadn't taken long but as the rage in her body receded she fell to her knees exhausted. Her head hit the concrete a moment before Vincent reached her.

_**Vincent**_

He watched the whole fight with a sickening fascination. He felt a strange sense of pride as the girl he didn't even know took down four attackers by herself. What did make him move was the animalistic way she attacked them. It reminded him of the way a beast fought. And that worried him. If there were more beasts then he would have to tell JT. The fight was over before it had really begun. Those men had never stood a chance against this girl. As he watched the girl deflated like a balloon. The air just seemed to seep out of her. She fell to her knees and Vincent's body surged forward of its own accord drawn to the girl. Her head hit the concrete a moment before he reached her. He grabbed her under the arms and moved her away from the men. He set her down gently, then felt around her head for anything that would mean she was hurt. He found nothing but long brown hair. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and used the light of the screen to see by. He almost dropped it when he saw her face. It was so familiar in every way. It was Catherine, but so much younger. The girl looked to be about 15. He turned his phone around and dialed the most important contact he had. He called JT. It rang twice before he answered with a short and ever polite "What."

"JT I need you man."

"Where?"

"Alley on Main. Hurry!"

Vincent hung up the phone and looked at the girl lying unconscious at his feet and for a moment he had no idea what to do. He just sat there looking at her. Memorizing her face. He didn't know how long he sat there looking at her before JT pulled up in the SUV. He got out quickly looking at the pile of men when he passed. He looked at Vincent and said, "Did you do that, is that the big emergency?"

"No she did that. She's the big emergency." He picked the girl up throwing her over his shoulder. "Get back in the car we need to hurry." For once JT didn't ask anymore questions, he just did what he was told. When they got back to there place they got out quickly with the girl in Vincent's arms. "JT you need to figure out what's wrong with her. One minute she's fine, beating up a group of gang bangers, and the next she's collapsing." He sets her down on the couch gently. JT walks over with the med kit and stops a foot away from the couch. "She looks exactly like Ca-"

Vincent cut him off sharply. "That's not the point. She needs help." JT walked the rest of the way to the couch. He checked her pulse and her blood pressure but nothing seemed abnormal. "Does she have any ID?" JT looked up at Vincent when he said this. Vincent looked through the girls purse until he found a wallet with an ID. He read the name and inhaled sharply. Tess walked into the room from behind the couch. Vincent looked at JT and said, "Her name is -"

Tess suddenly shouted and pushed past Vincent to get to the girl on the couch. She looked up at Vincent with tears in her eyes and shouted, "What happened to Veronica?"


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing Him Again

**Authors Note: Thank you so so much for the positive comments. I had no idea my writing would have such amazing reviews. I only started because I had to get these stories and ideas out of my head. I wanted to do something creative with them. So here they are. I own only the characters I create the rest belong to the writers and producers of Beauty and the Beast. Sorry it took me so long to update but I got caught up with my classes and lost track of the days, for a while it was just eat, sleep, class and I couldn't find the time to write. Every time I walked past my desk my computer seemed to get a little closer till I had to pick it up and update. So here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Seeing Him Again**

_**Vincent**_

"What did you just say?" He said it with an almost scary calmness to his voice.

"I said, what happened to Veronica?" Tess looked at him with confusion until she played back what she had just said.

"How did you know her name?"

Tess stood up to be closer to his height. Though she was several inches shorter, she was determined not to look as scared as she felt. She looked back down at Veronica then back up at him. She had more tears in her eyes and some had started leaking out. She opened her mouth several times before saying, "I'll tell you everything later. Just tell me what happened." Vincent recounted every detail as JT worked with Veronica. Tess didn't seem surprised to learn that Veronica, a teenage girl, had beasted out, she just sighed, seeming disappointed. She looked back at JT. "Just leave her she's fine just tired." Vincent looked at her incredulously. "How do you know?"

She looked at him, and he could read it in her eyes. The lack of surprise, the hint of disappointment, the slight wariness. This had obviously happened before and Tess had been there. He couldn't tell how but he knew that Tess was keeping something from him. Now that he thought about he realized that the signs had been there all along. She would avoid his gaze, stay out of his way, she didn't talk as frequently as she used to, the signs were all there he had just never seen them. No, he had never wanted to see them. He looked at her calmly, "What aren't you telling me?" Tess looked upset, like whatever it was made her want to hide. The same expression she wore whenever someone talked about Cat. Cat! That's what this was about. Vincent finally understood why she was keeping it from him. It had to do with Cat.

"I know whatever it is that your keeping from has something to do with Cat. This much is obvious. That girl's last name is Chandler. She doesn't come by that name while also being the spitting image of Catherine with out having Cat being involved. Tell me what it is I'm not seeing!" Vincent was starting to get seriously agitated. One look into Tess's eyes and you could tell it pained her to be having this conversation, but Vincent had been feeling pained for 13 years so it didn't bother him how she felt as if she was being inconvenienced. She didn't have the right to fall apart if he hadn't been allowed to. The second Cat had left the city decided to fall to shit. He hadn't had a moment to mourn the love he had lost. He still had the bottled up emotions deep inside ready to burst at any random moment. He was ready to snap at Tess again because she still hadn't answered him even though it looked like she was wavering.

Suddenly he had the urge to look past Tess's head at the girl on his couch she still seemed to be totally unconscious but there was something off about the way she was laying there like if somebody touched her in any way she jump into a crouch and leap at the first person she saw. It kind of reminded him of the way he had woken up for months after he got back to New York from Afghanistan. He would wake up from a terrible nightmare with JT on the ground next to his bed with a puddle of coffee and a broken mug. JT stopped trying to wake him up after that morning. The way that her muscles tensed as if expecting an attack broke his heart. He didn't even know her but already he had a strange fierceness to protect her. Tess seemed to see the something in Vincent's eyes that hadn't been there before. At least not when he looked at Veronica. What she was seeing was loyalty. Like a dog is loyal to it's owner. The dog would never bite the hand with which it's fed. It would protect it. This is the look that cracked her. She suddenly sat down in place and started wailing. Sobs racked her body the sounds she made seemed to come from her very soul. She started blubbering like a baby talking so franticly that Vincent couldn't keep up or translate what she was saying into any form of understandable English.

It took 20 minutes of JT trying to comfort her while Vincent watched uncomfortably before she was calm enough to say that she needed to make a phone call in a shaky voice. Vincent hoped for both of there sakes that she was calling a therapist because what Vincent had just surpassed sad and went straight to scary. He didn't do well with people crying around him because he was no good at comforting them. He sat in the chair facing the couch and just sat back unable to take many more surprises. Of course the second he acknowledges the fact that he can't take anymore the most overwhelming thing that could happen does. The Catherine look alike suddenly sits up with a small gasp and her eyes flick around her surroundings. Her eyes settle on Vincent's and there matching chocolate brown eyes just stare at each other for a moment before the girl starts screaming about calling the cops and that she has mace in her purse. She was all over that couch and by the time Tess and JT came back in Vincent was looking horrifyingly as Veronica started scrambling over the back of the couch.

"Veronica! You're awake, thank God!" Tess started walking closer. Veronica stopped at the sound of her voice and looked back over her shoulder. A look of utter confusion settles over her face. She starts to say something several times before settling on the most unbelievable thing she could've said. "Aunt Tess what are you doing here?"

**Yay! Leave POSSITIVE comments please. I'm going to leave possibly the biggest decision of the whole story to you guys. The choice you guys make will decide the outcome of the rest of the story. Vincent IS going to get the truth and IS going to see Cat again but you decide whether or not she takes him back. Whether Cat gives Vincent a second chance or not. Leave you choice in the comments. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Dream Come True

**Authors Note: Ok so I've gone over the comments from the last couple days and all of the comments pointed to toward Vincent and Cat getting back I do agree with one persons comment when they said he had to work for it so that's what I'm going to make him do! Next chapter is coming soon and leave comments if you think there should be anything added into the** **story. Please note that I only own the characters and story line I created. The rest belong to the writers and producers of Beauty and the Beast.**

_**Veronica**_

It would have confused her less if Santa Clause had decided to walk into the room wearing a speedo and drinking a Pina Colada, but her aunt Tess, now that was confusing. She only ever saw her once a year at Christmas. But it was March and Veronica felt like she was having an out of body experience. Her eyes kept flicking to all the people in the room. The room itself was quite large but slightly cluttered, and there was a bar on one side of the room with some plates, glasses, and for some odd reason a tranquilizer dart gun. The gun made her suspicious. Why would they need a dart gun. The three people all stood staring at her. She realized she probably looked crazy with one leg over the back of the couch so she moved it down and adjusted herself into a sitting position. She wasn't running but she was still being cautious. She quietly slid her purse across the table and pulled it into her lap. For some reason she was now perfectly calm. She wasn't mad or scared, she was simply calm. She felt silly for the spectacle she had just made and her face burned with embarrassment. Tess walked over and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Veronica looked fleetingly at the other two men before saying, "Fine." in a cautious tone. Tess looked relieved.

Veronica was suddenly very nervous to be around these people without knowing who they were or where she was. Tess seemed to figure out what Veronica was feeling because she suddenly stood up and said, "Ok, why don't you two introduce yourselves while I go get her something to drink." She walked behind the bar and disappeared. Veronica shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The man in the back seemed to decide that he should go first because he walked directly in front of her and said, "Hi, I'm JT Forbs nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out so suddenly that Veronica had to lean away from him to avoid being smacked in the face. Something about his name sounded familiar until Veronica realized that Tess talked about him all the time when she visited. This was Tess's husband.

He was exactly what she had expected to see if she ever met Tess's husband, though she had never in her wildest dreams thought she'd actually get the chance to meet any of the people she had talked about. She had always wanted to meet the people in Tess's stories, she told the most amazing stories. Veronica figured most of them were fairytales that Tess told to make her feel better. Stories that told of a man just like her, a soldier turned animal that saved people all over the city, until one day he fell in love. But something happened and his love was taken from him and he spent the rest of his life trying to find her again, wishing that he could make a better choice. The ending always made her want to find this man and do everything in her power to make sure he found his love again. But Veronica knew that that was impossible because she couldn't change the lives of fairytale characters. _Besides, _Veronica thought,_ it's hard enough trying to make sure my life doesn't fall apart at the seems. I can't do much about a fictional characters life. _Noting that JT's hand was still in front of her, Veronica reached up and cautiously took it and gave it firm shake. He pulled back a little looking slightly irritated. He walked away muttering something about wanting just once to find a beast that wasn't stronger than him. That made her smile slightly. It also made her more suspicious. "What do mean by beast?" For some reason both the men in the room looked surprised to hear that question. This irritated her. "Why are you looking at me like _I'm _the crazy one?"

For the first time the other man made an effort to be noticed by shifting in his seat. "Do honestly not know what we are talking about?" His voice, for same reason, sounded some what familiar, though she had never heard it before. That wasn't the only thing that looked familiar. She had seen those eyes before. It was in dream a long time ago. It was Christmas time in her dream and her mother was strangely happy. Not that she was never happy, just that she was never the happiest she could be. For some reason Veronica was even happier than Cat was. Then a man walked into the room and he had armful of presents. When he sat them down Veronica looked at him, but the only thing she could see was his eyes. Her eyes. Then the dream ended.

Suddenly something hit her like a freight train. Everything started unraveling in her head. Nothing looked the same because all of the sudden everything made since. "You have the same eye color as me and you look like Catherine." he said in a quiet voice. He sounded unsure and scared, like a zoo keeper had given him a 20 pound steak, pushed him into the lion's den, and told him to try and feed the lion without getting killed. Or like he had been thrown into the deep end of the pool, not knowing how but expected to learn how to swim. Suddenly something clicked in Veronica's head. "Your name's Vincent isn't it?" she asked. The door across the room slammed open and Catherine marched in like a hurricane blowing up dust like it was her job. In a matter of seconds she was across the room standing in front of Vincent who had stood up when she walked in. She looked like she was about to shit kittens, she was so mad. She slapped him across the face and yelled, "You must not have a sense of self-preservation if you kidnapped my daughter because you might have those stupid fucking beast abilities but I will murder and this time when you're pronounced dead you'll stay dead."

**Cliff hanger. Don't worry I promised. Everything is going to work out but hey I also said it wasn't going to be easy! ;) Love you guys! Leave POSSITIVE comments.**


	6. Quick Announcement

**I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be taking a short break. Think of it as a mid-season finale. I'm going to come back to this story in a about a month. I recently decided to start another story this one will be on another CW TV show Arrow. It's a show about the green arrow. So look for that if you want to see some more of my work. Thank you so much for reading my stories please leave comments about what you think I should write about when I come back. :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So I just wanted to give a shout out to a person so far that has followed both of my CW stories. This one and my Arrow fanfiction that has just started. So this chapter's for you Erikakat16. I know you guys probably waited _way_ too long for this chapters so I'll try to resolve some things and set others in to motion. Ultimately this chapter will decide everything.**

_**Veronica**_

She couldn't tell whether it was the death threat or the slap in the face but suddenly Veronica was really mad at her mad mom. "What was that for?" she yelled. Catherine turned around and looked at her daughter. "Come on," she said."We're going home." She grabbed Veronica's arm and started walking. Even with the grip on Veronica's arm she didn't move a muscle. She stood there looking at her mother incredulously. She actually thought that Veronica would just leave. She had just barely met her father and already she was being separated from him? Not going to happen. Her mother tugged on her arm again. Looing at her closely.

Veronica looked at the ground for a moment gauging whether or not her reaction would be appropriate. Deciding that she was entitled to a freak out she looked back up at her mom. Her normally beautiful dark brown eyes turning a hazy orange before a bright red into a deep burgundy. She ripped her arm from her mother's grasp and started yelling fiercely. "He didn't kidnap me! Even if he had I'm sure he would have been entitled to a few hours with me anyway! After all I am his daughter!"

She started to shake a little bit the fury rolling off of her small frame in waves. "Besides it's not like you didn't know exactly where I was!" Veronica pointed at the door her mother just walked through. "But of course if he had even known I existed before today he wouldn't need to kidnap me to see me! He could see me everyday like everybody else's parents." She looked up and noticed that nobody in the room made any move to calm her down. Everybody just looked tired. Nobody was even scared. She suddenly had the urge to be somewhere with people who were scared of her. To see fear in their eyes. She moved faster then she ever had before and then she was no longer in the room.

* * *

**_Catherine_**

Catherine wheeled on Vincent suddenly yelling. "This is your fault!" He just looked at her in disbelief. "How is this my fault?"

"She got that stubborn attitude from you!"

"Well if I had known she existed before an hour ago I would be able to tell you what she got from you, but since you kept her from me that's unlikely to happen anytime soon!"

"If you had wanted her in the first place none of this would have happened!"

"You told me you were pregnant, asked me what I _thought _then when I said I thought it was dangerous you proceeded to make me believe that you had gotten an abortion. Not only had you known you were pregnant a week before you told me but you had more time to get used to it!"

"You didn't want her!"

"You didn't give me a chance to want her!" Now he was feeling even angrier. "You did what you did with complete disregard of _my _feelings. By doing this basically erased me from your life! From her life!"

Now they were both crying but they were still yelling. J.T. and Tess tried to blend in to the back round as much as possible.

They were far from done having this conversation but it didn't matter anymore. They had to find Veronica before it was too late. She could get hurt. They might not be happy with each other but they both knew that their discussion would have to be finished later. They had problems beyond what they could yell at each other about. They needed to act so they did.

* * *

**I know it's probably short but I have to arrange everything that is going to happen in my mind before I finish this story. By the way I'd like to thank Iris for there expert opinion in the comments about Cat's reaction. I couldn't stop laughing when I read it. Too awesome.**


End file.
